


Fathers and Sons

by silvermoongirl10



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2x14 'The Mentor'. Following the death of his friend and mentor Bobby is understandably upset, so Jack calls in his father Mac to stay with Bobby. For the first time in years Mac can be there for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after episode 2x14 'The Mentor'. Bobby's dad (Mac) is in this story, it was never stated in the series how long the remainder of his sentence was in 'Prodigal Father' so let's just pretend he was released prior to 2x14.

Mac hovered outside the door to Bobby's apartment, his fist raised mid-air as he prepared to knock. He had no idea what he was going to say to his son. Jack had called him and for a few seconds he had feared the worst; getting that call and hearing Jack's voice laced with barely concealed grief. He had believed he had lost his only child. Even though the pain only lasted a few seconds, it was something he never wanted to feel again. However, it was not Bobby who had been lost that night, but Bobby's and Jack's friend and mentor. Jack had said Bobby shouldn't be alone, that he had taken the case pretty hard. He remembered Bobby mentioning Darcy was off on an assignment, so he figured that was why Jack had called him. As soon as the phone call had ended, quick as a flash Mac had arrived outside Bobby's apartment, but now he was here he had no idea what to do.

So he took a deep breath and knocked. He didn't know what to expect, but he was not expecting to see Bobby looking so worn and tired with an empty look in his eyes. This was his son who had come to visit him each week in jail, without fail, while he served the rest of his sentence. This was his son who continuously threw out jokes and sarcastic comments like candy on Halloween, all the while with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bobby stared at him in shock, "Mac? What are you doing here?"

"Jack called" he replied, not sure what else he could say. There was no use in lying, his son was trained to know when people were lying and interrogate them for the answers he was looking for.

Bobby sighed, his grip tightening on the door frame for a second, "It's fine. You don't need to worry."

Mac could sense Bobby was about to shut the door, so he shot out a foot to block the door. "You sure about that? You're looking pretty exhausted."

"Long case" muttered Bobby, as he looked down at his shoes.

"I know what happened tonight Bobby" he softly said.

Bobby's head snapped up with a look of surprise on his face, before it faded away. "Guess Jack told you then?" Mac nodded, Bobby sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna have a word with him tomorrow. I don't need any help! I don't need anyone sitting with me saying pitting and sympathetic words! And where does he get off calling you?! I bet he hasn't gone to stay with anyone! He's a right hypocrite!-"

"Bobby" Mac smoothly interrupted, Bobby's voice was getting louder and louder as he ranted about his friend. "I think this conversation is best continued inside, I heard movement by the door of your neighbour."

Bobby poked his head around the door slightly and shook his head, "Always looking for a bit of gossip that one."

When his son made no move to let him in he reached out and laid a hand on his son's arm. Bobby paused for a second looking at him, he then nodded and stepped back to allow Mac into the apartment. As he walked through the apartment door Mac immediately spotted a tin box on the coffee table with photos surrounding it. Bobby came to stand beside him and followed his eye line.

"Thought I'd take a trip down memory lane" he shrugged, pretending to be fine; but Mac could sense his grief at the loss of his friend.

Mac walked over to the couch and sat down then he reached out for the nearest photo. It was of Bobby and Jack with an older man, looking at the back was written; _Bobby and Jack after solving their first case_. Mac smiled seeing Bobby's huge grin and also noticed the proud look in the older man's eyes. He felt a stab of jealously overwhelm him for a moment; this man got to spend so much time with Bobby and in some way helped shape him into the person he was today. Then the jealousy faded, it was his own fault he didn't spend much time with Bobby; but now he could fix that. Right now his son needed him and this time he was going to be there for his son for the first time in years.

Bobby slowly sat on the couch beside him and looked at the photo. "That guy between me and Jack is Wes. Tonight he was the one who…" Bobby coughed as his voice faded and ran his hands through his hair.

Mac sighed sadly, "I'm sorry about your friend Bobby."

Bobby rubbed a hand across his face, "When we first thought he had died I was so angry at his boss. Then when we worked out he was still alive I was so relieved. And now…now he's really gone."

Mac's heart broke seeing Bobby looking at him with eyes that were shinning with unshed tears. "That can't have been easy. Believing he was dead and then finding that out to be untrue only for that hope to be ripped away."

Bobby bowed his head with his eyes clenched shut, and choked out "It's my fault."

Mac's eyes widened, "Don't blame yourself. The blame lies with the man who pulled the trigger."

"The shot was aimed for me!" exploded Bobby, as he shot to his feet. He spun around to face Mac and pointed to himself. "That bullet was meant for _me_ and Wes was the one who took it! He pushed me to the ground and covered me with _himself!_ "

Mac sat in stunned silence looking up at his son with wide eyes. He hadn't known how close he had really come to losing Bobby. He had had another reason when he decided to help the F.B.I arrest Simon Hoffman. He knew Hoffman and his associates would not hesitate to shoot a law enforcement officer and he knew how much law enforcement agencies wanted Hoffman. While in jail he had a sudden thought; _what if Bobby went after Hoffman? What if Hoffman killed Bobby?_ He hadn't been close with Bobby and he didn't really know his son, but that did not mean he was not terrified of the possibility of Hoffman killing Bobby. So by ensuring he worked with Bobby and his team, in his own way he was making sure his son helped arrest Hoffman unscathed.

So hearing that Wes Kenner had laid down his life for Bobby only confirmed how close his worst nightmare was to reality.

Mac rose to his feet and moved so he was stood directly in front of Bobby, he gripped both of Bobby's shoulders and shook his son a little. "Don't blame yourself, your friend wouldn't want that."

Still seeing the devastated look on Bobby's face, Mac guided his son back to the couch and sat closely beside him.

"I haven't said this to you Bobby, but I am so very proud of you" smiled Mac, Bobby looked at him in surprise. "Surprising I know considering I have spent time in jail and you put people in jail. When Jack called me, I was terrified."

"Why?" Bobby asked in a hoarse voice, which told Mac Bobby was trying to hold back tears.

"Because for some reason I thought he was going to tell me something had happened to you" confessed Mac, banishing the image of Bobby lying still in an old warehouse from his thoughts. He took a deep breath and continued, "What happened to your friend is horrible, but Bobby…I am so thankful that it wasn't you who was lost tonight. And if I could, I would thank Wes for saving your life tonight."

He watched as Bobby's jaw tightened and a couple of tears escaped, so Mac reacted on instinct. He pulled Bobby to him and tightly hugged his son. For a moment Bobby tensed, but then he relaxed into the hug and held onto his father's jacket. Mac rested his chin on Bobby's head and was reminded of a time when Bobby was small and countless times had scrapped his knees or elbows. Mac had comforted Bobby in the same way he was comforting his son now, Bobby probably didn't remember as he had been six when Mac had left; but Mac never forgot. They were memories he had held onto over the years. Accepting that he had lost any love his son had held for him, the memories of him comforting Bobby brought him some relief; a few times in his son's young life he had been there for him. Now he had been granted a second chance with his son and he was determined not to waste it.

So he held onto his son and comforted him long into the night. Bobby drifted off to sleep, but Mac stayed awake and watched over his son. Mac thanked his lucky stars that for at least for tonight, his son had been safely returned to him.

**The End.**


End file.
